Draw a Circle
by KuroiWing
Summary: Congragulations! You have been chosen to represent Ametris!" "WHAT" "From now on you will be refered as Ametris!"


Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia Axis Powers or Fullmetal alchemist

_______________________________________________________

Edward Elric, the Fullmetal alchemist was standing in front of the Gate. The last thing he remembered doing was reading at trainstation.

"What now?" Ed asked. He didn't remember doing anything to end up at the Gate.

"Congratulations! You have been choosed to represent Ametris among other nations", Gate explained.

"WHAT! I don't understand what you're talking about!" young blond shouted.

"From now on you will be refered as Ametris. Good bye!" gate said. And then Ed älost his consciousness.

________________________________________________

When Edward woke up he found himself being on a soft bed. He looked around and noticed being in a white almost empty room. And then he heard loud noise outside the room.

"I'm sure she will be my little sister!"

"That's not possible. She wouldn't think you as his big brother, you winefreak!"

"You shouldn't fight. Everyone will eventually become one with Russia."

"I'm sure she will like pasta!"

"I thin' he is a 'oy..."

"It does seem like that, aru."

" But what if she is, like, a girl and gets, like, totally angry when we think she looks like a boy"

"Japan!You should say something too!"

"I agree with France..."

"You should state your own opinion!"

"Don't worry! Hero has come to take care of everything!"

Ed was slowly starting to get headache.

"Who are they and did they refer me as a girl? It can't be that. I mean who would mistake me as a girl", Ed said quietly to himself.

"I still think she is a girl! She is too short to be a boy!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL IT'S IMPOSSIBLE TO SEE HIM EVEN WITH THE BEST MICROSCOPE IN THE WORLD!!!" Ed ranted as he stood up, dashed towards the door and kicked it open with his automail leg.

Outside the room there were many different looking people. All of them stared at Ed. No one dared to speak for a while.

"I sa'd he wa' a 'oy" said tall mand with glasses after few minutes of silence.

"Just who are you people!" asked Ed glaring.

"We are all nations. My name is United kindom of the Great Britain and nothern Ireland", said man with thick eyebrows.

"That is really long name..." Ed stated.

"Everyone calls him England. My name is Japan. This might sound rude but what is your name?" asked black haired man who was little bit taller than Ed.

"My name is E..." he started, but then rembered what the Gate had said, "I mean, Ametris..."

"That's really weird name! My name is Italy! Do you like pasta? Of course you like pasta! Who wouldn't!" Stated cheerful red haired man as Ed just sweatdropped.

"I'm Russia. Become one with Russia, da?" asked tall blond man with long scarf around his neck.

"Eh...?" was all Ed could say. Suddenly a woman who had frying pan in her hand stepped closer Ed.

"Don't accept. Look what happened to him when being one with Russia" the woman whispered while pointing at shivering blond who was just as tall as Ed.

"He is Latvia. By the way, my name is Hungary." the woman said and went to talk with dark haired man with glasses.

Suddenly Italy started singing. "Draw a circle there's the Earth! Draw a circle there's the Earth!"

"That reminds me! I haven't tried my alchemy yet", thought Ed, clapped his hands together and trasmuted his automail arm into the familiar blade.

"Whoa! You must have somekind of superhero powers to be able to do something like that!" said blond man with glasses and bomberjacket.

"Eh? Actually it's alchemy..." Ed said

"You can do magic! That's amazing! If I would have that kind of power I would make some pasta and eat it!" said excited Italy.

"It's not magic it's alchemy!" Ed stated starting to get irritated.

"You must tell how you do this magic?" Asked some of the nations unison and the rest started asking samekind of questions. Not long after everyone was talking at the same time. It was impossible to understand what was being said.

Suddenly Ed could hear one very loud voice which said:" Brother! Brother! Wake up! We are going to be late if you don't get up soon!"

Ed forcefully opened his eyes and noticed the familiar armor next to him.

"Al. What happened?" Ed asked still half asleep.

"You fell asleep on the bench while reading manga called Hetalia Axis Powers", Al said.

"Oh... That explains the dream..." Ed said.

__________________________________

What did you think? This was my first fic.

If you have crossover ideas for me feel free to tell!


End file.
